


I think I know this song

by Marmeladeskies



Series: All For The Game Prompt Fills From My Tumblr [29]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Bickering, Cat Dads, Cats, Fluff, M/M, Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: “Andrew, look, he’s watching Exy with me.”, Neil grins.Andrew lets out a disgusted noise before leaving the kitchen.





	I think I know this song

“Neil, if you don’t get rid of this thing I’m going to dump it in the trash can right now.”

“Huh?” Neil looks up from his laptop to see Andrew by the kitchen counter, a box of pop tarts in hand, the toaster running, and Sir Fat Cat McCatterson sitting by the toaster, curiously sniffing the contents of it.

“Just push him off, Andrew.”

“No. He’s filthy. I don’t want to have to wash my hands before I touch my breakfast.”

“You’d get your hands dirty if you’d stuff him into the trash can as well.”

Neil tries not to laugh at the scowl Andrew sends him.

“Sir… come here…. kitty kitty, come here!” Sir looks up from the toaster, his yellow eyes finding Neil. “…d’you wan’ a treeeeat?”, Neil asks and Andrew rolls his eyes very, very hard at the borderline baby talk.

“Yes you dooooo!”, Neil cooes when Sir abandons the toaster in favor of hopping off the counter and begging for a piece of Neil’s breakfast burrito. Neil drops him a little piece of ham.

“You’re giving him treats for begging.”, Andrew scolds lowly as his pop tart is catapulted out of the toaster and onto his plate. Andrew takes a moment to appreciate how satisfying that is before he turns back around.

Meanwhile, Sir has gotten comfortable on Neil’s lap, peeking over the edge of the table, eyeing Neil’s burrito.

“Andrew, look, he’s watching Exy with me.”, Neil grins.

Andrew lets out a disgusted noise before leaving the kitchen with his pop tart and coffee.

“You know he loves you.”, Neil says to Sir as they watch their Minyard leave. Sir gives a pleasant little meow as if to say “of course I do”.

-

Neil has to go on a PR trip and Andrew hates it. Fucking work. Fucking Exy. Bullshit.

Since Neil is absent, Andrew is in charge of the two beasts. Stupid idiot animals.

The first night, Andrew locks them out of the bedroom. They don’t like it and scratch on the door until Andrew caves in and begrungingly lets them back in. Sir curls up on Andrew’s left and King is even brave enough to try and sleep on Andrew’s chest. Stupid fucking idiot cats.

Neil notices it, of course, as soon as he’d been home for a few hours. Andrew and the cats.

He’s in the bedroom, unpacking his duffle bag, when he hears Andrew’s voice from the living room, interrupted by soft little ‘meow’s. He stops unpacking and listens.

“What are you doing, cat?”

“Mrow…” A bit of shuffling, than another happy little “Mew…”

A grin starts tugging on Neil’s lips. He’s 99% sure the cat that Andrew is talking to is King.

“Are you comfortable?”, Andrew asks dryly. King must have sat down in his lap.

“Mroooowr.”

“What are you trying to tell me.”

Neil has to stifle a laugh, palm pressed to his mouth. King replies with another longer, louder noise.

“You know what, cat, I think I know this song. It’s called Shut the Fuck Up.”

King meows as if to agree.

Neil can’t keep the laughter inside anymore. Both Andrew and the cat fall silent when they hear Neil’s undignified snort.

Then, Andrew speaks again. “King, sing it again so Neil gets the message as well.”


End file.
